Advances in digital payment technologies have decreased inconvenience inherent to the execution of payment and identification transactions. Such technologies have facilitated, inter alia, widespread acceptance of credit cards thereby enabling consumers to purchase a myriad of products and services without enduring inconveniences associated with carrying cash or bills of exchange. Similarly, digital identification and credentialing technologies have eliminated the necessity of printing and carrying physical tickets or vouchers thereby enabling users of such technologies to gain access to events and acquire services with nothing more than a mobile computerized device and data stored thereon. Thus, the digitization of identification documents has also decreased inconvenience inherent to identification procedures at transit terminals, at sports stadiums, at entertainment venues, and at other establishments that require documentation of a preexisting reservation or prior purchase.
More recently, digital wallet technologies have further streamlined the execution of payment and identification transactions. Digital wallet software enables consumers to enter payment and identification information into a computerized device through a user interface, to store that information in a secure and encrypted manner at the device or at a database communicatively connected to the device, and to communicate that information in a secure and encrypted manner when necessary for the execution of a transaction. Such digital wallet software can be executed by a client device, such as a smart phone. Digital wallet software can utilize hardware at the client device to establish the communicative connections necessary to execute payment and identification transactions. For example, hardware enabling a radio frequency identification (RFID) procedure through, e.g. near field communication (NFC) protocols, may enable a client device to transmit credit card payment information to a credit card reader.